jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaco the Galactic Patrolman
, also known as 'Ginga Patrol Jako', is a 11-chapter manga by Akira Toriyama. It debuted in Issue 33 of ''Weekly Shonen Jump on July 13, 2013. The serialization ended on September 30, 2013. Plot The events are narrated by Omori, who starts his story ten years before the events of the first Dragon Ball chapter. In Age 739, Jaco was sent to Earth to stop a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta, but he crashes on the island Omori used to work on a Time Machine years ago. Omori decides to help Jaco in repairing his vehicle. On TV, the news show that soon the idol An Azuki will be on rocket to space. In the second chapter, Omori is visited by the government who comes to tell Omori that he has a week to vacate the place as they want to turn the island into a resort facility for politicians. When leaving the island, using a telescope, the government inspector Katayude spots Jaco on the island. After talking with Omori about their visitors, an angry Jaco sinks their ship with a rock and forces them to use a life raft to return. Soon, it is revealed that Omori's Time Machine works: it can control time by speeding up how much the user experiences, effectively pausing time for the rest of the world, but only very briefly. Omori wanted return to the past in order to save his wife and assistants. Jaco was going to punish him for having a device that can control time, but since it only technically effects the user, he lets him slide. JacoWthExtinctionBomb Jaco tells he accidentally killed a whole planet with his extinction bomb before. In order to get some supploes, Jaco and Omori decide to live the island for East City, where they meet a girl named Tights. Tights is being attacked by four muggers when Jaco saves her. She figures out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region; Tights is from West City. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. The police are searching for Jaco after he beat up two of them and are calling him the "Mask Man"; they say the location where Jaco saved Tights is "Capital Ward 32", and the event happened at 8pm. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio live the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots, which can only be used in case of emergencies. GPJacoAdArt of Tights, Jaco, Omori leaving East City. At Omori's island, Tights reveals she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol An Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. The money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Meanwhile, Katayude is shown at home. As he is watching TV, Katayude sees Jaco on the news, remembering he saw him on Omori's island. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilote from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. In the last chapter, it is revealed that the Saiyan that Jaco was looking for is Goku and he ended up at Son Gohan's house, eating up a ton. He is super-strong, so it is a good thing Gohan is a martial arts master. Gohan offers to let him stay and learn with him if he does not have a home to go back to. Jaco was distracted and did not notice Goku's pod landing on Earth, so he thought Goku just did not show up. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. While playing around, the five-year-old Bulma repairs Jaco's ship; this marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister. Ten years after parting ways, Omori, Jaco, Tights and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. Omori is given plastic model of Z'Gok as a gift, which can be seen on top of his tractor at one point. During the reunion, it is revealed that in the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets before their ten-year reunion. Since then, Jaco got a girlfriend and Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her first novel Space Police Chako, based on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, was a dud. Omori has just finished narrating how Tights' sister Bulma visited his island with her parents and met Jaco ten years ago and now, ten years after their first meeting, Bulma visits Omori again. Being a super-genius, Bulma has already graduated from university and has set out on a trip. She says something about looking for mysterious orbs that grant any wish when brought together. She shows off two, which are made of a substance that does not exist on Earth, so she reasoned they came from outer space. It all sounds quite suspicious, but space is vast, so perhaps this sort of mysterious orb exists out there somewhere. Omori notes that he will ask Jaco about it next time he stops by. While Jaco returns home after the meeting, Bulma is shown using her Dragon Radar and Son Goku is shown dragging his catch back to the house as in the first Dragon Ball chapter. Category:Series Category:Weekly Shonen Jump Series